


Test Drive

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: Avenue 5 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, chronological series of events? never heard of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: “Nope. No more talking. You talk, you say something stupid, you ruin it.” Her words were a rough whisper against his neck.He scoffed against her palm but she chose that moment to press her hips harder against his and he grudgingly conceded her point.
Relationships: Ryan Clark/Billie McEvoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d at all but I’ve spent too long looking at it by now so pls enjoy! XD

Ryan’s back hit the wall, jolting a grunt from him and he felt the immediate need to apologize for the unseemly sound. He’d barely gotten out the beginning of a sentence before Billie’s hand covered his mouth. 

“Nope. No more talking. You talk, you say something stupid, you ruin it.” Her words were a rough whisper against his neck. 

He scoffed against her palm but she chose that moment to press her hips harder against his and he grudgingly conceded her point. Her other hand was busily undoing the buttons of his jacket as he’d been all but useless at the maneuvering aspect of this little endeavor, so far.

Ryan was no drunker than usual but he was already feeling a little vague on the details of how he’d come to be pinned against his cabin wall by the delectably gyrating hips of his chief engineer. At some point in the evening, she’d been teasing him rather mercilessly for the futility of his practice attempts at docking. They’d all died so many times today. In so very many gruesome ways. For a simulation, it got unnecessarily graphic about that stuff. 

The teasing hadn’t upset him, not really. Billie, of all people, deserved to blow off some steam. If his was the pound of flesh she wanted to exact, he certainly couldn’t blame her for that. 

And at this moment, his flesh did seem to be a matter of quite intense interest to her. He groaned as her teeth sunk into a tender spot on his neck. His hands on her arse flexed involuntarily and his lower body bucked against her. 

She chuckled into the crook of his shoulder and murmured something that sounded like:

“Good to know.” 

He hummed an agreement, wondering idly if he’d have a mark there tomorrow. He wouldn’t mind and the collar of his uniform would hide it well enough. He wondered if Billie might like the idea of leaving her mark on him. Probably wouldn’t give a fig, really. This wasn’t really about him. At least he was pretty sure it wasn’t. 

They’d been sitting at a little corner table of the bar, drowning cumulative sorrows and Billie had been lamenting another day of failed practice. He’d only half been listening, his mind a few hundred thousand light years away and yet still not far enough. She’d gone quiet a while and he finally looked up. There was a question on her face. 

“Hmnh?” 

Billie’s lips twisted to one side. “I asked if it was me.”

“You? No. What? You’re… you’re very… competent. Knowledgeable. You know.” He made a vague hand gesture he hoped added something to the even vaguer compliment. 

Her eyes flicked away and then back to his face. “I know that. I was asking if I’d gone too hard on you.” She resettled in her seat, inadvertently shifting closer. “Maybe,” she sighed, toying with her straw, “maybe my teaching style isn’t… optimal.”

He’d come back into the moment fully by then, his brows drawing together. “That seems unlikely. You’ve taught me loads already. I know all about wet suits and… and what a flitter emitter isn’t.”

Billie had cringed deeply, taking a hearty swallow of her drink and Ryan had felt his point slipping away faster than that atrocious comedian could lose an audience. 

He had laid a hand atop hers. “Billie, you are the only thing holding this whole ship together. Without you, this madness would be completely… well, much madder for one thing. We’d be lost for sure.”

She shook her head, mouth a thin line, but said nothing. 

Ryan had squeezed her hand. “I would be lost without you, Billie McEvoy.” 

She’d stared at him for a long time. He remembered that. She’d stared long enough that he’d wondered if he ought to kiss her. He didn’t. Not then. 

She’d been the one to kiss him first, actually. Before he’d really even worked up the nerve, she’d been 5 steps ahead, like always. But that was a bit later in the evening, after a few more drinks. 

He could still taste the liquor on her tongue now as she swiped it into his mouth, volleying and retreating. If he’d imagined how Billie might taste (he had) it would have been something like this, sweetly acidic with a touch of bitters. His hands finally got the memo from his brain that they were free to do more than hold on for dear life, so he went about unzipping the top of her jumpsuit. His other hand buried itself in her hair, holding her mouth to his, sinking himself further into the heat of their shared breath. 

One of her hands snuck up into the front of his shirt and he tensed his stomach muscles, dreading her disappointment at remembering she was fondling the body of a 60 year old man. Billie didn’t seem to notice his trepidation, her nails trailing a path into his chest hair that made his knees go weak. Tit for tat, he thought, finding the courage to reach for her breast under her t-shirt.The nipple puckered into his palm through a thin layer of stretchy fabric and she made a soft sound of encouragement.

Had he been thinking about her breasts, earlier? Staring at them? It wouldn’t be the first time he’d had a think about Billie’s breasts. Not disrespectfully, of course. Not with any intention of demeaning or objectifying the remarkable woman to whom they were attached. But it had been several months aboard the ship by now and one’s mind did wander. And though breasts were not in short supply on the ship, Billie’s were unique in that they belonged to her. And he rather liked his chief engineer more than most. More than any, really. 

She shrugged off the jumpsuit until it hung around her waist, held in place only by her heavy belt. He rid her of the shirt and bralet after she stripped him of his own remaining shirt. She was halfway to resuming their kiss but he held her back with a gentle hand at her shoulder. 

“May I…” he panted, keenly aware he was breaking the talking taboo, “I’d like to look at you.”

For the first time since they started, Billie seemed to hesitate, her hands half lifting to cross over her chest before falling to her waist. Cheeks flaming pink, she nodded. “Just. Don’t say anything rude.” 

Ryan exhaled gratefully, drinking in the sight of her uncovered torso, the delicious heft of her breasts and their taut peaks, the curve of her waist as it disappeared into the remaining layer of jumpsuit. “I could never. I’d sooner insult the Venus De Milo than -”

“Stop.” The command was soft but firm, her eyes meeting his. 

He swallowed his remaining words and stepped closer to her, taking one of her hands in his and brushing a kiss over her knuckles. “We, um, we can stop here. If that’s what you want.” 

Her brow furrowed as she pulled her hand out his, though not unkindly. “No. I wanted this. I think I made that pretty clear. We can have sex. I think it will be fine. Good, even. I just don’t need the poetry and flowers routine. Not when we’re stuck on a ship together every single day for the next few years.”

Now he remembered it all. He’d had a few more drinks; she’d had a few more drinks. They’d talked about things they missed like food with flavor, gravity that stayed put, not being surrounded by excrement in both figurative and literal forms. 

“Fucking,” she’d said definitively, slamming her empty glass on the table. Then she’d laughed a bit nervously, eyeing him without turning her head. 

“God, yes,” he’d agreed.

“Mm.” 

He’d cocked his head and looked at her. “Surely you’ve had offers.”

Her nose had wrinkled. “In this crowd? Why would I say yes?” 

He’d sighed. “It’d would be a bit like Noah getting restless enough to start chatting up the giraffes or llamas or something, wouldn’t it?” 

She’d paused, turning toward him. “Those are some really specific animal choices.” 

“Well, llamas are the sluts of the animal kingdom, or so I’ve heard.”

She’d laughed again, her knee nudging against his under the table. “Noah’s Ark isn’t far off. Everybody else seems to have paired up around here.” She pulled a face of disgust. “Good thing we stocked up on condoms.” 

They’d been quiet a few seconds and Ryan had started to wonder if she was dropping him a hint that he was too thick to see. “Hardly seems fair,” he added, at last. 

“What?” 

“Sanest person on the ship and there isn’t a single person you… that you trust,” he hemmed at the last minute and amended his previously intended thought. 

Billie considered him then, tongue darting out to wet her lips. “I trust you.” 

His throat had gone very dry and his blood had rushed into his ears. “Do you?” 

“I mean, not to dock a ship. Not yet. But, yeah.”

After that, there had been a clumsy invite to his room followed by an innuendo he regretted instantly but she’d followed him all the same. 

And now they were both shirtless, breathing hard, and staring at one another like imbeciles. Ryan was already hard, confined too tightly against the zip of his trousers and Billie’s magnificent chest on display was not helping him think clearly. 

“Alright,” he agreed, after what was probably too long a wait. “No poetry. No flowers. Is foreplay allowed?” 

Billie smirked. “I thought that was what we were doing, already.” 

He raised both brows. “If you think that’s all there is to foreplay, I may have a thing or two to show you, after all.”

Her kiss-swollen lips parted, her expression growing hungry once more. “Alright, then. Take me for a test drive, Captain.”

The honorific dropping from her lips, even in jest, did a funny thing to Ryan’s belly. Smiling, he took her hand again and pulled her over to the bed. Wordlessly urging her to sit at the foot of the bed, he knelt between her legs (after pulling down a pillow to cushion his knees). He removed her shoes as she undid her belt and reached for the zipper. He playfully pushed her hand away and took over unzipping. 

“Better than Christmas,” he murmured as her knickers came into view. 

Billie gave a little snort of disagreement but didn’t tell him to shut up again. He took that as a good sign. 

She leaned back on her elbows, lifting her hips so he could pull the jumpsuit off fully, revealing her shapely legs and plain cotton underwear. A thrill ran through him as he took in the noticeable dampness at the apex of her legs. 

Whatever she might say about just being hard up for it, Ryan knew that he had done that to her. Kissing him had made her wet. His cock gave a throb of pure masculine pride as he tossed the jumpsuit away. 

Billie peered down at him, her eyes half-lidded, expression unreadable. “Isn’t it your turn to remove something?”

He met her gaze with a half smile. “Not yet. Not nearly.”

Smoothing both palms from her knees upward, he parted her legs a little more, leaning in to kiss her through the fabric. She made a noise of approval that got lower and deeper as he opened his mouth to press the flat of his tongue against her. Pulling back, he nibbled the inside of one thigh, pressing the heel of his palm against her wet heat. She ground against his hand as he explored the length of each thigh with his mouth, shifting to nip her hipbones with his teeth. Her hips juddered and twitched at his ministrations, her hands clawing at the bedcovers. 

With her help once more, he removed the sodden undergarment, then covered her sex with his mouth. She swore as he traced her slit with his tongue before flicking it against that sensitive little bundle of nerves. One fingertip pressed at her entrance and she angled her hips to take him in. He slid easily to the knuckle, then a little further. Her inner muscles clenched around him as he added a second finger, crooking them just so, working her open. 

He was achingly hard, unzipping his trousers and palming himself just for some relief. 

“Ryan,” Billie breathed, his name very nearly a whine. 

“Hm?”

Flushed and wild-eyed, Billie sat up to look at him. “It’s been too fucking long for all this teasing.”

He fought back a frown. “No good?”

“No, it’s good. It’s, uh, yeah. It’s very, very good. But…” She exhaled impatiently, sliding back onto the bed, legs akimbo. 

For half a second, Ryan forgot how to process oxygen. Then sense memory kicked back into gear and he was unceremoniously whipping off his trousers and all the rest.

Naked, he crawled up the bed toward her and Billie all but pounced on him. With hungry, messy kisses, she rolled him onto his back and straddled his thighs. Her hand wrapped around his cock and an embarrassing groan escaped him. Billie seemed amused by this and stroked him again. 

“Do we need protection?” She asked, as matter of fact as someone commenting on the weather. 

He shook his head. “I’m clean. Vaccinated. What have you,” he babbled.

“Me too.” She nodded. “And I have the implant.”

“Oh, g-good,” he stuttered as Billie’s thumb swiped over the flushed head. 

“So. We’re really doing this.”

Ryan licked his lips, studying her face. “Only if that’s what you want.” 

His stomach was in knots, alarms bells through his body ringing in the confused chaos of arousal, anticipation, and anxiety. But a single word from her, a disagreeable sound and he could manage on his own like any other night. 

She gave him a lazy smile, coming up higher on her knees to align him with her entrance. 

All semblance of coherent thought was gone as he slid into her molten heat. Inch by agonizing inch, she lowered down, letting him inside her. Then fully seated at last, Billie released a sweet, deep sigh of relief. 

Ryan’s jaw went slack and he watched in wonder as the woman atop him began to shift and roll her hips. He tried to concentrate on anything but how incredible she felt, how perfectly she gripped him from within. 

Seeming to find an angle she liked, Billie tipped her head back and moaned. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she began to ride him in earnest. He let his own hands wander, shaping her waist, her hips, her breasts. She leaned into his touches, occasionally meeting his mouth for a searing kiss. Her rhythm grew erratic, her thighs beginning to shake and Ryan braced his feet to meet her thrust for thrust. 

Feeling her come apart sent him reeling and he clutched her even closer as he willed himself to stave off just a bit longer. To not let it end just yet. 

White heat spiraled up his spine and down his legs and Billie swallowed his jagged cry of completion with a kiss. 

She rested her forehead against his, sweat on sweat and they both laughed a little giddily. 

“Not bad,” she managed, at last, offering a cheeky grin as she rolled off of him and onto the bed. 

“Likewise,” he panted, grinning back. “Um, towel?” 

“I’ll go clean up” she waved her hand toward the bathroom, “in a sec. Unsteady legs.”

Ryan nearly had to stop himself from preening like a peacock. Instead, he reached over to her, pulling her into his side. “I hope a little cuddle is allowed in this arrangement.”

Billie hesitated then let herself relax against him, settling her head on his chest. “Only a little one though. And no overnights.”

“Aye aye,” he deadpanned. 

Billie punched him lightly on the sternum and he planted a kiss on the top of her head. She grumbled something unintelligible into his chest hair. 

Cocooned in fuzzy afterglow, Ryan found himself thinking back once more, to an even earlier point in the day. Before the drinking began, before playing crash test dummy for hours on the flight simulator. Back to the message he’d gotten that morning from Earth that his Tri-vorce was now complete.

Yet, ending up in bed with a beautiful young woman was still the most unexpected twist, thus far. And most certainly not a bad way to end his first official day as a single man.

Billie was beginning to drowse, her breathing gone soft and steady. Ryan gently nosed her hair, savoring the mingled scents of sweat, her shampoo, and sex. 

No, not bad at all. 


End file.
